


We kissed, And I Think I liked it.

by zeroshadesofgrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshadesofgrey/pseuds/zeroshadesofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushed Sherlock against the door and snogged him good and hard. Just then it all turned on him, and Sherlock flipped the switch. Now Sherlock was pushing John against the door pressing his lips aggressively on John’s. Sherlock began to pry open John’s lips asking for access with his tongue; He let Sherlock’s tongue explores his mouth. And Sherlock’s hands explored all over his flat mates well built body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Please Enjoy. (Probably really short).

Sherlock had been pacing around the flat for several hours now. John strolled across the room quickly grabbing his laptop before sitting in “his” chair. He opened the laptop with ferocity and began updating the blog.  
“Sherlock! Could you be still for one minute please?” John shouted at his flat mate.  
“How could I John we haven’t had a case in a week! A week! And why should I stop so you can write in you precious blog?”  
John had put up with enough, this last week was like hell on Earth.  
"This is the Blog that actually gets you cases thank you very much," John snapped back. And Sherlock chuckled.  
“FINE!” John shouted slamming the laptop. John had been fed up with him and no longer gave a shit. He had always been scared to do this.  
“Here’s something to think about!”  
He pushed Sherlock against the door and snogged him good and hard. Just then it all turned on him, and Sherlock flipped the switch. Now Sherlock was pushing John against the door pressing his lips aggressively on John’s. Sherlock began to pry open John’s lips asking for access with his tongue; He let Sherlock’s tongue explores his mouth. And Sherlock’s hands explored all over his flat mates well built body. John flinched when Sherlock grazed over his hardening prick. And he instinctively grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s luscious curly locks slightly tugging on it, as he released his hold he moved his hands down to his slim shoulders, Sherlock pulled away. The two said nothing as John grabbed his laptop to relive the growing bludge between his legs and headed up to his room and Sherlock picked up his violin and played all night long.  
That was a week ago, and they still haven’t talked about it. They have continued with their duties, going to cases but neither one looked at the other for more than a second.

____________________________________________________________________  
Sherlock and John were sitting in the flat, Sherlock staring aimlessly at his phone, and John reading the paper and drinking a cup of freshly brewed tea. Suddenly Sherlock's phone was ringing very loudly and obnoxiously causing John to look. Sherlock began to speak.  
"Yes, what do you want. Oh really! We'll be right there," Sherlock hung up sounding very enthusiastic "What was that about?" John asked looking at Sherlock as he began to stand up grabbing his scarf from the corner of the chair and sweeping by grabbing the signature coat.  
"Double murder, Lestrade needs us to come to the station," So john stood up and followed sherlock out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People actually like this? Thank you so much I really appreciate it

Sherlock and John exited the cab calmly walking into the station, suddenly Lestrade spoke up.  
"We got a lead on our double murderer guy, we want you there to question the suspect, we're heading out now."  
__________________________________  
Sherlock and John sat unmoving in the back of the car no one was talking. Then without any notice gunshots were exchanged and moment later a man, the suspect was running out of the building. Without even thinking John pulled out his gun and flung the door open and ran after the suspect. They turned the corner and John took a shot missing the suspect by a mere 3 inches. The suspect turned around and shot at John hitting him in the upper thigh. Which caused John to immediately collapsed on the ground in a heap of blood and dirt.  
Sherlock heard the shots and ran after John to see him on the ground almost fading into unconsciousness. And as if in slow motion Sherlock ran towards John felling like he couldn't get there fast enough and fell beside him pulling him into his lap.  
"John... John, stay with me John. Open your eyes," Sherlock said frantically he placed his hand on the bleeding wound and applied pressure. People began rushed in separating Sherlock from John and was that... Was he... Sherlock was crying. Lestrade and Donovan held Sherlock back as John was placed on a stretcher and and loaded into the ambulance. Sherlock sat in a mess covered in sweat, dirt, tears, and John's blood making a nice place on his coat.  
_________________________________  
Sherlock sat alone in the flat, the silence was erie. He had gotten dozens of text both from Lestrade and Mycroft. They all said he was going to be fine, they said that he was going to wake up soon and he should be there. His pocket buzzed again. A text.  
He is awake, and asking for you. MH  
I'll be there soon. SH  
Sherlock gathered his coat and his scarf and nearly flung himself down the stairs, why was he so anxious to see John. Was it cause he was asking for him. Sherlock stopped and he pondered the thought,  
Why would he be asking for Sherlock, is he actually asking or just wondering.  
Why was Sherlock so puzzled by this. He shook his head a flagged down a cab.  
________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this.

Sherlock arrived at the hospital and asked the lady at the counter where John Watson's room was; she directed him straight down the hallway. So there he was standing out side of his room looking through the glass. Mycroft stood above John, Sherlock couldn't tell if he was talking to him or if he was watching him. The older brother turned around and noticed Sherlock and began to walk towards the door.  
"'Bout time you showed up," Mycroft said very sternly.  
"I am here now and that's what counts," Sherlock spoke still gazing in on a sleeping John. Mycroft grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders turning him face to face.  
"No. You should've been her earlier. You are one of his dearest friends, It's your fault he is here anyways. You shouldn't have let him go off like that. Your lucky he only got shot in the leg," Mycroft then proceeded to push Sherlock aside and walk off. Sherlock sat there a moment and began thinking.  
Was it actually his fault. He didn't tell Mycroft this but the reason he wasn't here earlier, because he was scared of seeing John hurt, or having him mad at him. It was all Sherlock's fault he shouldn't have let him run off and he knew that from the start.  
He finally quit yelling at himself long enough to pull open the door to John's room, John stirred in his sleep turning towards Sherlock and slowly opening his eyes.  
"Sherlock..." John breathed. Sherlock strolled in and knelt down beside John's bed.  
"I am here John," He said reassuringly.  
____________________  
He stayed there with John for as long as possible curling up in the most uncomfortable chair. John Sat up and glanced at Sherlock before quickly looking away.  
"Sherlock, I think we need to talk about something," John said very seriously looking straight ahead not making eye contact with Sherlock.  
"About what exactly," Sherlock looked at John noticing he wasn't looking at him.  
"About what happened a couple of weeks ago. The uhhh, thing that happened in the flat," John was determined not to look at Sherlock.  
"Yeah what about it," Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on John and he could feel him staring like daggers.  
"Well we kinda kissed, Well I kissed you. But you kissed me back," Finally John gave up and looked at Sherlock locking eye contact with him.  
"Yes, we did. Did you like it?" Sherlock said slyly  
"Did I what?" John was getting nervous and looked away his face getting slightly red. Sherlock got up and walked slowly sitting on the bed. Placing his hand on the side of John's face turning it towards him noticing he was blushing then whispering in his ear,  
"Did you like it?" Sherlock pulled away just in time for the nurse to walk in.  
"Visiting hours are over," Sherlock wasn't going to argue. He was going to let that sit in with him and just before he walked out the door he turned around looked and John and winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking this cx

Sherlock sat on the couch in the flat proud of himself. If that wasn't a clear sign of how he felt for John he wouldn't know of any other one. He had read so many love stories while John slept getting prepared. That kiss Sherlock began thinking, that kiss had so much passion; I wanted to show John all i've got, all I can offer. When ever John would bring another "Lady friend" over it kills me a bit inside with that kiss I wanted to show him that he was just as good as those girls, and something else that I would always be here for him. Sherlock picked up his violin and played a slightly somber tune.   
__________________  
Sherlock like always didn't sleep that night he made himself a cup of tea and proceed to flip through the morning paper in hopes of maybe finding another case. It sadden him that his faithful blogger wouldn't be able to join him. But he got bored. Sherlock sat around the flat most of the day until visiting hours at the hospital when he jumped in a cab and rushed over to see John.   
_________________  
The cab pulled up to St Bart's and Sherlock jogged to John's room yanking the door open.  
"Hello John," Sherlock attempting to be cool tried sliding into John's room which turned into Sherlock falling flat on his face and John busting out laughing. Sherlock got up shyly brushing dirt off of his front side.  
"Sherlock come here," Sherlock pulled up a chair beside John's bedside and his crush licked his thumb and began rubbing the dirt from Sherlock's pale face.   
"I liked it a lot," John smile slightly and the nurse walked in.  
"Good morning John, the doctors are thinking you can go home with your...." She paused glancing between the two men who were awfully close, "Uhhh you can go home today," The nursed looked awkwardly between John and Sherlock as if looking for some romantic connection with each other, I guess she found what she was looking for cause she smiled and left the room quickly. Soon John was up in the flat settling into his chair with a nice hot cup of tea. It was still fairly early.  
"Sherlock?" John head turned around the room in search of his detective and he came running   
"Yes John?" Sherlock knelt down beside John's chair.  
"I'm going to call it an early night can you help me upstairs?"  
"Of course," Sherlock was glad to be of any assistance. Soon the hobbling doctor was safe in his room and had fallen asleep. Sherlock retreated downstairs to finish an experiment from earlier. When heard John scream and fall on the floor and he bolted upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on if my story is good or not. I really do appreciate it. Thank You!

Sherlock's hand was place on John's back he was faced away from him, John was not trying to show weakness in front of the tall pale faced beauty behind him.  
"John was happened?" Sherlock sounded genuinely concerned.  
"It was nothing. Go to bed Sherlock," John sighed.  
"Not until you tell me what happened,"   
John angrily turned around grabbing Sherlock's arm pulling him to the door,  
"It was just a nightmare!!" He shouted pushing Sherlock through the open door slamming it in his face leaving Sherlock very upset on the landing. Sherlock then went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea and began to play his violin mot stopping all night. Sherlock began to think  
The nightmares they must be a great fear. What would John Watson be afraid of. Getting shot, the war, losing someone he was close to, some he loved? No John had no girlfriend right now, and he was sure it wasn't him. 

John's nightmares continued for weeks every day. John didn't know this but when he would have a nightmare and he would finally fall back asleep Sherlock would watch over him to make sure he was okay. After thinking over and over about his theory on John's nightmares and one day he confronted him with his thoughts.  
"John, You're nightmares there about the war and the incident with that suspect, right?" He began pacing around the room to show off his intelligence "Every night you have either a dream about being shot at in the war or with that suspect. Don't worry you if you talk to me it could make them better," Sherlock smiled down at John who was sitting in his chair.  
"Sherlock you couldn't be more wrong. Stop digging into my personal life. And stay the hell out of my room!" John angrily got up and went to his room.  
He began to think his deepest thoughts and feelings  
Sherlock wasn't completely wrong but yet he wasn't completely right either. It was a nightmare about that night with the suspect shooting. But it wasn't him. Either way it crushed him with every dream he had.   
John curled up on his bed and that night he cried a bit.

Sherlock was in his room laying in a shell shocked ball thinking  
I was.. wrong? How did John know that he was in the room. Well I guess that one is simple. But the dreams that means... the only other option left... It was someone he had feelings for. But who...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! cx

___________________  
John did feel guilty of how rude he was to Sherlock he just couldn't tell him what was going on, it would have been to much for him and it would have probably make him angry. John turned off the light and hobbled to his bed slid under the covers and feel asleep where nightmares awaited him.  
____________________  
Sherlock played soft violin music all night long yet he could still hear John having fits in his sleep. Sherlock set down the violin and like a church mouse and slowly open John's door and he stood there in the doorway. John slowly began to stop fidgeting and went to sleep peacefully. Sherlock went and sat at the foot of John's bed and memorized every freckle on John's face he was truly perfect when sleeping. He had been there for hours sitting watching memorizing when the sun began coming up. John began to stir awakening and Sherlock dashed out of the room flying down the stairs. Running into the kitchen he made himself and John a cup of tea. John came down the stairs around the corner into the kitchen Sherlock stopped him.  
"John. I'm sorry," He shoved the cup of tea out at John.  
"Yeah, whatever Sherlock," He took the cup and sat in the living room to read the paper when he got a text.  
When do I get a text from someone other than Sherlock  
He checked his phone to find a text from Molly.  
We're having a party and the pub a small celebration for my birthday, I would really like you and Sherlock to be there. 6pm

"Sherlock?" John called out to him.  
"Yes John?" He answered.  
"Molly is having a party at the pub tonight for her birthday, she would really like us to come," John slowly began standing up finding Sherlock staring down his microscope in the kitchen.  
"I guess that would be fine, When?" Sherlock not even glancing in John's way  
"6pm," John hobbled through the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower," He shouted behind him at Sherlock.  
"Mhm," He murmured in response.  
__________________________  
They were greeted with friendly smiles from Molly and and her friends. John and Sherlock sat down at the bar.  
"I'll take the strongest thing you got," Sherlock ordered.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing you don't drink," John spoke shocked.  
"I'm bored," He whispered.  
"And for you?" Asked the bartender when he returned with Sherlock's drink.  
"Uhhh. Give me whatever you gave him I guess,"   
Soon thereafter John and Sherlock were laughing with everybody else for Molly.  
"Sherlock we should go home," John whispered in Sherlock's ear his words very slurred. Sherlock was already a bumbling mess so he really couldn't say no they quickly said there goodbyes and hailed a cab home. The drive home had sobered Sherlock up a bit but not much upon arrival John and him scrambled up the stairs and into the living room.   
"Hey John?" Sherlock spoke words slurred.  
"Yea..!" Sherlock grabbed ahold of John's face bringing it towards his own kissing it forcefully. John's hands wrapped around Sherlock's waist pulling him closer his hand exploring ever crevasse of Sherlock's slim back. Sherlock began guiding him to his room once there the kiss finally broke with Sherlock slamming the door close. Slowly Sherlock began undoing the buttons on his purple shirt, John's favorite shirt. John followed by removing his jumper once Sherlock had removed his shirt he flung himself at John holding the army doctor close. John began kissing and biting Sherlock's neck a moaning growl coming out from deep in Sherlock's throat. The rest of the close flung off soon after leaving Sherlock on his bed leaning over his flat mate kissing every part of his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

___________________________  
John woke up warm and naked that last part confused him a bit his head wasn't thrashing surprisingly and he wasn't in his room... He was in Sherlock's and John was draped over his chest. John didn't move he didn't want to, then it hit him. Oh god Sherlock was really drunk last night he is going to wake up in a fit of regret. John quickly rolled over and just as his feet touched the ground he bolted out of the room. Immediately falling on the floor with a loud noise he soon heard Sherlock stirring awake. Getting up he hurried into the shower. He turned on the water and slowly slipped into the shower he felt so bad. He really liked Sherlock like in the way he shouldn't, but he did. Sherlock was "Married to his work" so he was going to be ticked once John got out of the shower.  
Maybe I should just never come out.   
Instead he agreed to never mention it to him.  
___________________  
Sherlock could feel his hands running over John's chest with lust in his eyes. Nipping and and kissing the blonde man's neck with a moan pouring over his lips. Sherlock finally reached John's mouth Kissing him aggressively running his tongue over his teeth making John growl. He remember last night clearly he had wanted it so bad, to be with John that is. But John was wasted last night, he was almost certain that John didn't want him in that sort of way.  
Sherlock agreed to himself that he was never going to mention it to John.  
__________________  
Eventually the two were sitting in the living room dead silent every so often the other would glance over to see if there other was still in the room. John finally broke the silence,  
"Sherlock... about last night. Do you remember what happen?"  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Sherlock, I asked you first,"  
"Yes,"  
"Sherlock I am so sorry, I was so gone last nig..." John was cut off by Sherlock taking three long strides grabbing his bloggers face raising to his kissing him hard and passionately.  
"Well, that's not what I expected," John forcefully grabbed Sherlock's robe pulling him ungracefully on top of him with sloppy kisses. Sherlock stood up abruptly climbing awkwardly off of John.  
"I think I am going to take a shower," Sherlock left the room with no emotion on his face.  
_______________________________  
Sherlock slipped off his pajamas and slid under the warm water letting it roll of his back. His mind was swirling with thoughts and feelings, feelings he has never felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter that I have that is pre-written. I have been struggling on wether I want to continue or not. Please comment if you want me to continue. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update(4-14-14): I'm really considering continuing, but I have ran into a bit of health issues that need to get sorted out so I will see once those have been cleared up. Please do continue to tell me if I should continue or not as this will be a big factor in my decision. Thank you!

Sherlock eventually got out of the shower completely confused about his feelings for John, if that was even what they were. Even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't even sort out his feelings. It was tearing him apart inside he hurt but he didn't know why. He paced around in his room eventually he settled for curling in a ball, and ignoring John whenever he would call for him he hated to admit it but he was crying yet again.  
John eventually gave up calling for Sherlock. He still hadn't told him about his dreams... the nightmares that couldn't go away. The upcoming of the flatmate's attraction for each other only pushed them back. The nightmare was the same every night.  
It was flashbacks from the night Moriarty took John.  
Moriarty stood there watching John intensely who was tied to a pole standing up. John head bobbed slightly as he opened his eyes.  
"Oh goody you're awake,"  
John could feel a warm liquid gliding it's way down his face, he immediately recognized it as blood. John could barely muster the strength that it took to respond.  
"Jim?..... from the hospital?"  
"Glad I made such and impression on you," Moriarty smirked  
His glare was ice cold. John was wanting to slip back into the black embrace of sleep. When pain struck the side of his face pulling him away from sleep.  
"You're a pet to him you know? You're nothing to him he is keeping you around for show and tell. But you see more in him, yet he continues to overlook you. You like him, you like Sherlock Holmes."  
Jim forcefully grabbed the doctor's chin making stare into his cold, dead, eyes. His lips slowly curved into a grin. He turned around and walked a bit away, and within a blink of an eye he was back making john jump.  
"You would like to feel him close up wouldn't you." His hands began running up John. "You want to feel his hands desperately grabbing on like if he were to let go he would fall off." Jim continue now pulling on John's hair, "You want to know how his lips feel when they are pressed up against yours. The burning heat of passion flowing through them. His teeth nipping at your neck leaving bruises." He began to untie the ropes. "But most of all you want to know how good it would feel choking down the entire length of his cock. Or the feeling you would only get when you were stuffed onto his cock." Jim groped between John's legs nibbling at his ear lobe causing him to squirm. Suddenly he threw him on the ground putting on a vest covered in explosives and a large coat to cover it.  
"If I noticed who else has?"


End file.
